The present invention relates to a pair of glasses with an easily attachable nose pad device.
A frame for glasses includes a pair of nose pads for supporting the frame and the glasses on a nose of a wearer. In some glasses, the nose pads are integrally attached to the frame. However, in order to locate the glasses on a proper position on a nose of a wearer, the nose pads are mostly fixed to the frame detachably through pad boxes. If necessary, the nose pads are exchanged by different nose pads for properly fitting the glasses to each wearer.
In a conventional nose pad device, as shown in FIG. 1, a main portion 1 of a nose pad has an oval shape with long and short distance portions. A front surface of the main portion 1 is curved smoothly, and a rear surface thereof is flat, to which a leg 2 in a rectangular shape is fixed. The leg 2 is inserted into a rectangular pad box 3 attached to a frame F. The leg 2 is fixed to the pad box 3 by a nylon thread 4, a screw and so on.
Since the leg 2 and the pad box 3 are small, it is very difficult to fix the leg 2 to the pad box 3 by the nylon thread 4 and so on. Therefore, assembly of the leg 2 to the pad box 3 is a troublesome work in manufacturing a frame for glasses.
In order to easily attach to and detach from the leg 2 to the pad box 3, a nose pad device as shown in FIG. 2 was proposed. In the nose pad device as shown in FIG. 2, a pad box 3' does not have a box shape, and is shaped in an inverse U-shape, wherein lower or end portions of opposing side portions 7, when the glasses are disposed horizontally as a wearing position, are bent inwardly to form bent portions 5. Projections 6 facing with each other are formed at the inner surfaces of the side portions 7. On the other hand, a leg 2' attached to the main portion 1 of the nose pad is provided with grooves 8 extending along the long distance portion of the nose pad. When the nose pad is attached to the pad box 3', the leg 2' is inserted from a front side to a space surrounded by the side portions 7 and the bent portions 5, and the projections 6 are engaged with the grooves 8.
In this structure, when a fitting adjustment is made, since a force is applied to the leg 2' in the same direction as in the removal of the leg 2' from the pad box 3', the leg 2' is easily detached from the pad box 3'. Thus, the attachment of the leg 2' to the pad box 3' must be made strongly. Otherwise, the nose pad device shown in FIG. 2 can not be used practically, and the handing of the nose pad device is not good. Also, when the leg 2' is removed from the pad box 3', a device, such as a screw driver 9, must be inserted into a space between the bent portions 5 to forcibly enlarge the space, by which the pad box 3' may be broken. Thus, the working or handling ability is not good.
The present invention has been made to obviate the problems in the conventional nose pad device.
An object of the invention is to provide a nose pad device, in which a nose pad can be easily attached to a pad box.
Another object of the invention is to provide a nose pad device as stated above, in which the nose pad is not accidentally detached from the pad box in a fitting adjustment.
A further object of the invention is to provide a nose pad device as stated above, in which the device can be easily handled.
Further objects and advantages of the invention are apparent from the following description of the invention.